As shown in FIGS. 4-6, for convenience in carrying, an electronic apparatus such as a PDA, a cell phone, or a simplified cell phone (PHS (registered trademark)) generally employs a structure in which a first casing 11 incorporating a display 14 and a second casing 12 incorporating a keyboard 15 are attached so as to freely rotate to each other by a bearing portion 13, and the first casing 11 and the second casing 12 can be folded together. When the electronic apparatus has a foldable structure, it is necessary that a speaker 16 for emitting a ringing sound be provided so as to be directed outward in the state that the first casing 11 and the second casing 12 are folded together so that a sufficiently loud ringing sound is emitted outward even in the state that the first casing 11 and the second casing 12 are folded together. For example, as shown in FIG. 6, the face of the first casing 11 that is opposite to the face having the display 14 is formed with a sound emission hole 17 and the speaker 16 for emitting a ringing sound is provided in the first casing 11 so as to be opposed to the sound emission hole 17.
However, in recent years, the thickness of electronic apparatus of the above kind has decreased rapidly and the display 14 has come to be required to be large. As a result, the internal space of the first casing has become very small. This raises a problem that the driving of the speaker 16 itself is made difficult and hence satisfactory characteristics cannot be obtained.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems in the art, and an object of the invention is to provide a superior electronic apparatus capable of securing satisfactory characteristics all the time even with a simple structure.